This invention relates to a composition for coloured glass intended for the manufacture of a pane suitable, notably, for mounting in an automobile vehicle. The invention is aimed more especially at a glass composition which will enable a pane to be produced that is suitable for forming the rear lateral windows and rear windows of an automobile vehicle.
Automobile designers offer their clients coloured panes, not only in a concern for aesthetic values but also for the functional role which they can fulfil, that is to say notably the improvement in visibility in critical conditions of lighting, and/or the comfort of the passengers.